Fortune's Lullaby
by Fallenmoon94
Summary: A Special Side Story to "Kitsune's Goddess." The story is set during chapter 6 for RihanXOC fans. WARNING:This one-shot pertains to "Kitsune's Goddess" story so if you haven't read it yet, you will be a bit confused. I recommend new readers to read my story first before reading this one-shot. For everyone else, enjoy!


**Hey guys, I've been reading a couple of request to write a RihanXOC story, so I just thought "Why not just use my OC that I'm writing now for Kitsune's Goddess?"Since the plot is already set in stone, and I was nagged on replying to you guys about KG's spoiler alert moment. But I stop myself short.**

**I'll explain everything after you read this delicious one-shot *wiggles eyebrows* Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Fortune's Lullaby**

**-Kitsune's Goddess Special Side Story-**

* * *

"_Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold but the Kerria laments,  
for a single fruit does not bear Even if I can make flowers bloom brilliantly,  
to bear such a fruit, is beyond my ability."'_

A written poem for the husband she loves. An unexpected departure. A cruel reality splitting the souls in two. Devastation made known by the expression plaster on his face when he opens the door to his lover's room. A grieving ayakashi stood frozen solid, staring down at the written paper laying on the coffee table next to a yellow flower. Precious memories flooded through Rihan's mind, desperately trying to find what went wrong. The happiness, the love, and the laughs they shared. Was it not enough?

I won't let her do this to me. His thoughts was made. Soft wavy hair covering his golden eyes with one hand clinched into a tight fist and the other gripping at the sliding paper door, cracking the frame with his death grip. Without a second moment to spare, the ayakashi rush towards his room, pack the necessary essential into a traveling bag, and ran out of the Nura Gumi.

Frustrated hands shake off the frantic pleas of his friends, but only growls of protest and the absolute power of Rihan's _Fear_ silence their persistent attempt to stop him. He will not give up. No, not until he finds her again. That is his wish, and only wish because he has never felt so broken like this before. As if someone had ripped a piece of his heart and threw it across the ocean, daring him to find his other half.

How can I love again? Without the beautiful ayakashi flower….how? It was all the Rihan could think about as his footsteps lead him towards the endless road. Edo reaching farther and farther away before disappearing into the distance. Darken sorrow and endless wandering eyes looking ahead towards the setting sun. Beautiful masterpiece blend across the horizon with spectacular colors as the sunrays blast through the clouds, displaying an alluring atmosphere of the ending day.

Slowly, night follows the ayakashi as glittering stars sparkle above the darken skies. Twinkling the endless space and dancing across his golden eyes to the melody of the forest's creatures. A sudden star shoot across the sky in a beaming white ray. The ayakashi catch the moment in silence as he look up in time to make his wish. A wish that lingers in his heart.

"Please…"The ayakashi whispers as he closes his sorrowful golden orbs. A drop of tear slid down his cheek. "Please help me."

* * *

**Inari's POV (At the beginning of Chapter 6)**

In the passing years many tragedies occur in the Nura clan. I receive letters from Nurarihyon about the good news and the bad news. Good news came about Rihan's lover who soon became his wife name Yamabuki Otome. Rihan have describe her as a beautiful ayakashi when he first set his eyes on her. But due to their family's curse, Yamabuki is unable to give Rihan a child. She felt guilty and brokenhearted so she fled and disappear, leaving only a written haiku in her place. My heart sank at the tragic news as I mourn for Rihan and his love.

The feeling of uneasiness swept across my soul like a slap in the face. I knew this overpowering feeling of guilt like the back of my hand. Any Deity would know this feeling if they were in my shoes. The reason why I feel so guilty because the answer is so clear, so obvious.

I am the cause of Rihan's pain.

My accursed power brought him a lover but never did guarantee eternal happiness. Rihan is suffering and I am the one to blame.

A few days after, Rihan came to see me. His hair was disheveled, little stubs of hair has already grown on his chin. I have never seen Rihan look so miserable. His footsteps were slow and wobbly with the signs of restlessness and desperation filled in his eyes. A once beautiful ayakashi walking towards me looking like a shattered soul.

A lost child, asking for comfort and without a word I ran up to him, clutching his kimono and embrace him with all my heart. Rihan dropped the bag he was carrying and wrap his arms around me while burying his face into my hair. We stood there outside of the shrine as I let Rihan silent tears stream down his face. The pain and suffering, I knew both of them all too well. We're now one of the same, knowing exactly how each other's sorrow feels like.

The once sunny sky above our head clouded over with a sudden rumbling sound of coming rain. As if the sky are mimicking our emotions, the grey clouds darken a deeper shade when the first few drops of water landed on our heads. Steadily the rain pours down, drenching our bodies but we refuse to let go of one another. Knowing we have to, I will myself to speak up.

"Let's go inside." I whisper softly, trying not to scare him away. Rihan silently nodded his head as his hair covers his eyes. He reluctantly let go but takes my hand instead as I picked up his bag and guide him back into the shrine. I step into the shrine and spotted my foxes in the hallways, staring sorrowfully at Rihan's slumped appearance.

"Can you run down town and buy a spare kimono and medicine for Rihan please?" I ask my fox friends, and they nodded in return. While my friends went down the steps with umbrellas in their hands, I lead Rihan to the washroom and made him sit down on the stool as I set up his warm bath. I rummage through his soaked bag and took out his shaving blade and handed to him.

"Shave." I commanded, not giving him an option as I grab his hand to make him hold his shaver. I handed him a mirror on top of my sink, and went back to his bag. Dumping the remaining soaked clothes on the bathroom floor, I started washing his dirty kimonos and hang it up before returning to his warm bath.

"Rihan, your bath is ready." I said, and turn around to meet the clean face Rihan. I was actually a bit surprised that he had listen to me, and shaved his growing beard. He look a bit better, but there are still dark circles under his eyes. I turn my back to him and headed for the door. "Go take a shower, I'll take mine when you're done."

"No."

His protest made me stop in my tracks and I turn around to glare back at him. "What do you me _no? _I wasn't giving you an option. You'll catch a cold if you don't shower."

"Then let me catch a cold." Rihan mumbles. "So I could die along with her."

Rage boiled in my eyes as I march up to Rihan and slap him across the face. The sound echo throughout the washroom and bouncing back at us from the walls. Tears brim at the corners of my eyes as I grabbed his hand and without warning I push him into the waters. Rihan's eyes widen in surprise from my sudden actions as he lifted his head up to meet my glaring eyes.

"Inari-"

"Just shut up and stay where you are." I command, while I walk across the room and retrieve soap and shampoo before returning back with the items in my hands. A slight tint of pink hue dusted across my cheeks. "I'm going to turn around so you can take your clothes off. I'll wash your back. If you don't do what I say, I'll tell Nurarihyon where you are hiding."

I try to sound threatening but failed miserably as I blush even more. Rihan's eyes soften a little and nodded in my command while loosening his kimono off of his shoulders. My body stiffen and I quickly spun around with my face heating an even deeper shade of red.

"Alright." I hear Rihan said, and I cautiously turn myself around seeing Rihan's bare back turn to me. My grip tighten around the items in my hands as I stare at his board shoulders of beautifully crafted muscles displaying before my eyes. His once spiked black hair clings to his right shoulder blade and a sudden urge to run my fingers through his wet hair swept over me. I quickly shook the thought out with a shiver running up my spine.

Forcing my frozen legs to move forward, I place the stuff next to me and knelt before his back. Grabbing the soap, I lather the soapy bar between my fingers. With shaky hands I let my fingers made contact with his skin. Rihan flinch in surprise as I felt his warmth through my fingers. Rihan's tense body relax after a few scrub with my soap hands and sponge as we sat in silence, listening to the sounds of water and dropping rain echoing around the washroom.

"How long have you been searching?" I ask, interrupting the awkward silence. Rihan breathing stop a few seconds before he reply.

"Four months."

"That long huh." I mumbled as I wash his back, and started to shampoo his hair. "You're making everyone at the Nura Gumi very worried about you. I think you should head back."

Rihan didn't reply and I stop my work and gave the ayakashi a worried look. Before I could add another word, Rihan turn around to face me and I quickly reacted as fast to try to turn around but Rihan steady my shoulders in place. His arms forces me to stay in front of him as my widen eyes stare back at his despairing golden ones.

"I can't go back. Not yet." Rihan said, as his eyes waver. He furrow his brows in frustration.

"Rihan…" I whisper, while I unconsciously lean forward as I pull him closer to me. I embrace his head in comfort. Rihan wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer with only the bathtub separating us. The water splash out of the top, but I didn't care at that point. I only wish this water could wash his sorrow away.

A surprise yelp escapes my lips when Rihan tugs my body up from the bathroom floor as he drags me with him into the water, causing even more soapy water to splash out of the tub. My heart flutter at the close contact between his bare skin and my soaked kimono. In flustered panic, I try to move back from him only to cause Rihan's arms to tighten his hold around me. My breath hitched in surprise when soft lips made contact with my neck, as I squirm under the ayakashi's arms.

"W-what are you doing?!" I yell in alarm, stuttering along the way. Face flush in embarrassment as I glare down at Rihan's face. His golden eyes train on my exposed collarbone which causes a pleasing shiver to run down my spine. "Let go of me you idiot!"

"No." Rihan whisper as his tongue slides across my neck and my lips rewarded his actions with a surprise gasp. His teeth lightly graze along my skin. "It's my turn to help you take your bath."

"W-what?! You p-pervert no!" I stammer, while struggling even more in his arms. "I can bathe myself thank you!"

Rihan take no heed in my protest, as his hands travel up kimono, slowly exposing inches of my bare shoulders. His golden eyes darken in lusty reverie, and a pleasurable tremor causes my heart to pound unsteadily in my chest. Small tears escapes my eyes with mixed feelings of confusion and excitement to this thrilling pleasure. His beautiful golden eyes look into my wavering eyes, face inching closer with each passing seconds.

Heart fluttering as my lips quiver in fear at his captivating eyes. I can't seem to look away. Our heads pressed together and tears welled up in our eyes. Many mixed emotions in our minds in desperate attempt to escape. Searching for a few moment of blissful paradise as Rihan inches his lips closer to mine. Hot breath brushed against my trembling lips, and I unconsciously close my eyes awaiting for the moment for Rihan's lips to capture mine.

The sudden bang of the bathroom door flew open and our bodies froze as our eyes stiffly turn towards the intruder. Baffled faces of my fox friends staring at us in the bathtub. Our faces flushed as an awkward silence loom throughout the washroom. Then with a quick apologetic bow, my embarrassed friends closed the door with their footsteps dashing through the hallways.

I had enough time to quickly push away from Rihan's frozen body, and dragged myself out of the tub. I was too mortified to even look back at the silent Rihan as I ran out of the washroom and into my room. Slamming my room door with a loud bang while heaving out panic pants. If it's even possible, my face can't flush any more redder than I am now. A hot sizzling fire burning my cheeks as my heart pound in alarming excitement.

"Rihan…"I hiss angrily as I came back to my senses. My hands clenched into fists as I scream out, "_RIHAN YOU PERVERT!_"

* * *

After changing into dryer clothes, I march to the back veranda planning to bombard the ayakashi with my furious temper. My feet stops in front of the sleeping Rihan and all energy ran out of me. I groan out in annoyance at how adorable he looks even when he's sleeping. Sighing in defeat, I sat next to his laying body. As if sensing I was near, he scooted his head up and lay his head on my lap. I was about to scream in protest, when Rihan beat me to it.

"Let me sleep here a bit."

Small drops of tears slide across his eyes, and I bid to his plea without a word. I sat on the veranda overlooking Kyoto while listening to the sounds of nature surrounding the shrine. The rain have finally stop, as the sky's clear out into a color of sea blue and white clouds. Rihan's head resting on my lap as I comb my fingers through his soft hair. He fell into a deep sleep after crying so hard and I let him be as I affectionately look down at his beautiful sleeping face.

A gentle face that once knew no pain. If only there was a way to make his suffering go away. The feeling of regret and sadness resurfacing my despairing face. Tears starts to form in my eyes as I look down at Rihan's serene expression. I wipe the tears away before it could escape. Hours pass by but I didn't care. Just watching his sleeping face on the back of my veranda is the most peaceful bliss I've never felt in my life.

I wish things could stay like this forever. I said in wishful thinking.

My fingers accidentally graze his face along the way, causing him to stir as he groan out groggily from his slumber. Rihan open one of his golden eyes as he stare up at me.

"How long have I been laying here?" Rihan ask sleepily, while rubbing his eyes. My heart flutter at the gorgeous display.

"A while." I reply with a smile.

Rihan slowly sat up while holding the side of his head. I quickly got up and fetch him a glass of water as he thank me graciously.

"Rihan, I know it's not my place to say this," I said slowly while looking down at my hands. I continue, "But sooner or later, you are going to have to let Yamabuki go."

Rihan stops midway from taking a sip of his water, and decided to set it down. His long bangs covering his face as he looks down in thought. I can see that he's holding back his emotion as he fisted his hands, drawing small blood. I did not shrink back at the sight of his seeping power of _Fear_.

"You are right. It is not your place to say that to me." Rihan hiss, his voice leaking with rage. But then his voice soften a little. "I know what you mean. I fully understand, but it is much easier said than done."

I nodded wordlessly in reply. I reach out and touch his fisted hands as he relaxes his fingers and lace them with mine.

"If only you would have love me back then, then this wouldn't have happen." Rihan stated suddenly, letting out a little laugh.

His words irritated me and I crush his fingers that was intertwine with mine. Rihan flinch in pain, but did not pull away.

"Don't joke around in a serious matter, Rihan." I said sternly, while loosening my hold of his fingers.

Rihan look at me apologetically and stare out at the view. We said nothing else as we drown our thoughts and watch the blue sky turns it hue to orange, yellow, and red.

It wasn't long when the sky turns dusk, and I said my farewell to Rihan with strong loving embrace. I watch Rihan for the last time walk down the stairs and never looking back.

"If I could not bring you to overcome your darkness of sorrow." I whisper into empty space. A soft wind brushing my hair. I smile in disdain, "then I am not worthy to become your lover."

* * *

**So here's the deal, this is a side story to lessen your anxiety for creating a RihanXOC fic, because this is what I am going to tell you. Kitsune's Goddess WILL still have a RihanXOC moment in the story. I won't tell you how because you'll have to wait until the chapters are posted. So be patient my dearies! lol  
**

**Even if KG is mainly RikuoXOC pairing, I still like to spice up the love triangle a bit better than the first few chapters. I hope this explains everything.**

**Please reveiw and favorite this one-shot. I'm not a big fan on writing one shots so I hoped you enjoyed reading this! ^_^**


End file.
